


Miracles

by 1dmakingmestrong



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Christmas Miracles, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dmakingmestrong/pseuds/1dmakingmestrong
Summary: Louis odia la navidad y ama a Harry.Harry cree en los milagros de navidad y ama a Louis.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 3





	Miracles

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Por algún motivo creí que era buena idea traer a ao3 mis trabajos de wattpad, todavía no sé muy bien por qué. Si alguien está leyendo, muchas gracias por eso! Lamento si mis trabajos no son lo suficientemente buenos.

Louis deseaba amar la navidad. Anhelaba esperar la navidad con cosquillas en el estómago y sonrisas que dolieran.

La realidad es que la odiaba. Le dolía pensar en aquello, no estaba feliz con el oscuro sentimiento. Sin embargo, cuando pensaba en el día repleto de paz y felicidad, él solamente encontraba nostalgia. No estaba seguro si la antipatía era dirigida a la navidad en sí o al ideal que él tenía sobre la misma.

Desconsuelo subió por su pecho al pensar en todo lo que él quería que suceda durante las navidades, en todo lo que sabía que ya no iba a suceder más.

El problema es que cuando faltan risas al abrir regalos y sobran estrellas en el cielo, ya no es tan divertido esperar a Santa.

Las cajas que estaba apilando cedieron y se desparramaron en el suelo del frío almacén. Soltó el aire despacio, buscando ahorrarse las ganas de patear el montón de cartón a sus pies.

\- Enseguida lo recojo –anunció hacia sus compañeros, quienes asintieron en respuesta.

Empujó las puertas con fuerza y se apresuró a pasar por el montón de personas que invadían los pasillos de la juguetería en la que trabajaba.

No entendía por qué las personas realizaban sus compras a último momento. El caos de nervios, enfado y frenesí que creaban aumentaba el dolor en su cabeza.

Inhaló una bocanada de refrescante aire gélido apenas consiguió colocar un pie fuera de la puerta de servicios. Palpó su bolsillo trasero y suspiró con consuelo al hallar su cigarrillo de reserva, aquel que separaba del atado para no quedarse sin nada en caso de olvidar ir a comprar un nuevo paquete.

Gimió al recordar que su encendedor había dejado de funcionar por la mañana. Levantó la vista con esperanza y sonrió al visualizar que no era el único tomándose un descanso.

\- Hey, compañero, ¿tienes fuego? –el chico sentado sobre el barril que utilizaban como taburete giró hacia él. Sus ilusiones se desvanecieron instantáneamente -. Olvídalo.

Harry sonrió a la vez que encogía sus hombros a modo de disculpa. Louis comenzaba a creer que había cometido alguna especie de pecado y Dios lo estaba castigando. De todos los empleados con los que compartía turno, él se topaba con el único que no fumaba.

\- Es un caso serio de nervios si no puedes reconocerme –bromeó Harry-. Tengo chocolate, he oído que calma la ansiedad –estiró su mano ofreciendo el final de una tableta del delicioso dulce.

\- Gracias –aceptó buscando desviar su atención de la forma que sea posible.

Harry ladeó la cabeza y frunció el ceño mientras estudiaba su rostro.

\- ¿Está todo bien, Lou?

Pensó en las posibilidades que tenía de simular cansancio, sería creíble dado la época del año en la que se hallaban y lo difícil que era atender clientes. Por otro lado, sabía que tarde o temprano su mejor amigo lograría sonsacar cada una de sus perturbaciones.

\- No es gran cosa –pestañeó seguidas veces en un intento de quitar la humedad que comenzaba a nublar su visión-, mamá y las chicas no podrán venir.

\- Lo siento, Lou.

\- Está bien, no es la primera vez que pasa, sobreviviré un año más. Llamarán para hacerme saber si pueden viajar al día siguiente.

\- Debemos entrar o vendrán a llamarnos la atención –Harry saltó sobre sus pies y acortó la distancia que los separaba-.Vas a estar bien –alentó mientras se colocaba el tonto gorro de Papá Noel que se veían obligados a utilizar-. Ah, Lou, te vendrás a casa conmigo.

Asintió, observando atontado la manera en que el pompón caía sobre el rostro de Harry y se hundía en sus rizos. Creía que sería incorrecto responder a su impulso de inclinarse, tomar las mejillas de su amigo y plantar un beso en cada una de ellas.

🎄 

Se dijo que él no era nadie para rechazar la hospitalidad de Harry. Sin embargo, cuando se veía a sí mismo sentado en el sofá de su hogar, viéndolo cocinar a unos pocos pasos de él, un incómodo remordimiento atormentaba su conciencia.

Harry es ese tipo de persona que todos quieren tener. Inocencia, ingenio y sensualidad se entremezclaban en un extraño combo al cual se le agregaban grandes cuotas de bondad, ternura y alegría.

Dos encantadores hoyuelos, risa alborotada, suave y profunda voz, manos grandes, espalda ancha, cintura estrecha, muslos redondeados y trabajados, piernas largas y estilizadas, sinceros y verdes ojos.

Su mejor amigo es aquello que figura primero en la lista de deseos de cualquier persona con sentido común.

Y él no era la excepción.

Harry y su alma altruista estaban ahí siempre que los necesitaba. Louis no podía evitar pensar en que quizá debería hacerse hombre y dejar de acurrucarse en sillones ajenos a intentar unir los pedazos de su corazón en brazos que no le pertenecían.

Debía dejar de retenerlo y aceptar que no era suyo.

\- Puedo sentir el olor a quemado de tus neuronas sobrecargándose, Lou.

Parpadeó a la cocina vacía, sorprendido por no notar el momento en el que Harry dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se sentó frente a él.

\- No eres gracioso –se defendió simulando enojo.

\- No pretendía serlo –musitó estirando sus piernas hasta dejarlas reposadas en su regazo-. ¿En qué piensas, Lou?

\- ¿Tu madre y tu hermana no se molestarán de verme aquí otra navidad? Pienso en lo mucho que deben querer estar en familia y tener a su hermano e hijo completamente para ellas –levantó su mano hasta la pantorrilla de Harry, luego subió y bajó en pequeños toques.

\- Mamá te adora y Gemma estará feliz de tener a alguien que vote a favor de las películas de acción.

\- Podría llegar a desear ver una romántica.

\- Oh, Dios, los milagros de navidad sí existen –sostuvo su pecho en fingida emoción.

\- Hey, me refiero a que podría estar de tu lado si obtengo uno de tus postres de crema todo para mí.

\- ¿Me estás sobornando? –susurró. Su sonrisa delatando su falsa indignación.

\- De todas formas –cambió de tema Louis-. No crees realmente en los milagros de navidad, ¿cierto?

\- Quizá sí lo hago –sonrió-. Incluso puede ser que mañana recibas esa llamada y ellas estén aquí. 

Negó con la cabeza y se percató que su mano ahora se hallaba acariciando con sus dedos el tobillo de Harry por debajo del pantalón. No estaba seguro de cómo llegó allí, pero tampoco lo estaba acerca de cómo retirarla sin ser demasiado obvio.

🎄 

Pegó la frente al frío que cubría el vidrio del ventanal y se lamentó una vez más por creer en los milagros de navidad. Burlarse de Harry servía para acallar la parte aniñada de su persona que necesitaba creer en ese _algo_ que cambie su vida de forma inesperada.

La realidad tenía formas divertidas de hacerle recordar por qué no creía en la magia.

\- Lou.

\- ¿Sí? –no volteó a ver a Harry. Estaba demasiado fascinado en admirar el paisaje desolado de una helada víspera navideña.

\- ¿Quieres hablar?

\- No podrán venir –se incorporó en su lugar y se corrió hacia atrás para esta vez sí poder mirarlo mientras hablaba-, el último transporte sale una hora antes de que mi madre termine su turno.

Harry no dijo nada, pasó sobre él y se deslizó por la ventana hasta estar sentado entre sus piernas.

\- Lamento oír eso –balbuceó, mordiendo su labio con preocupación.

Louis sonrió y tiró del brazo de su mejor amigo hacia sí.

\- Ven aquí –lo pegó a su torso y se dispuso a disfrutar de la maravillosa sensación de sostenerlo y reposar sus labios en el desordenado cabello rizado-. Solo quiero volver a ser un niño, creer en Santa y escribirle una carta. Le pediría que mis padres se sigan amando como el día en que se conocieron y estén tan enamorados que nunca decidan separarse. Le pediría una navidad como las de antes, con toda mi familia reunida y risas hasta que se acabara la bebida y no podamos comer más por nuestro propio bien.

\- Lou, te quiero –confesó Harry, apretando los brazos a su alrededor.

\- También te quiero, bebé.

Juntó todas sus fuerzas y separó a Harry de su cuerpo, temía acostumbrarse a la sensación y luego no ser capaz de soltarlo. Cerró los párpados con fuerza, buscando reprimir la necesidad de estirarse hacia el cabello de Harry y colocarlo detrás de su oreja.

Al abrirlos se encontró con una mirada ilusionada y un pequeño paquete colorido en manos de su amigo.

\- ¿Qué tienes ahí?

\- Tu regalo de cumpleaños, Lou.

\- Harry, cariño, no tenías que hacerlo.

\- Ábrelo –incitó sonriendo en forma amplia-. Rompe el papel.

Se rio mientras dejaba caer el envoltorio y una bola de nieve apareció ante sus ojos.

Tenía el diseño de un estadio de fútbol dentro y las típicas bolitas simulando nieve caían hacia abajo cuando la giraba en su mano.

\- Debes pedir un deseo, Lou –Harry sonó risueño y emocionado.

No podía hacer nada para cambiar el pasado y estaba cansado de anhelar utopías para su futuro. Todo lo que necesitaba lo tenía frente a él ahora mismo y se dio cuenta que podía ser inmensamente feliz si apreciaba lo que poseía en lugar de añorar lo que le faltaba.

Tomó el cuello de Harry y lo guió hasta sus labios. Harry sostuvo su cintura al devolverle el beso. Se deleitó con la adrenalina que hacía bombear con fuerza su corazón y arrastraba felicidad y satisfacción a cada célula de su cuerpo. 

Soltó una carcajada antes de dejar ir a Harry con un último roce de labios.

\- Lou, ¿qué? Pensé... -se interrumpió a sí mismo, tocando su boca- Me acabas de besar.

\- Lo hice y mi deseo fue que me besaras de vuelta. 

\- ¿Me quieres, de verdad?

\- Dios, Harry, te amo. Eres el único milagro en mi vida, bebé. Un precioso y adorable milagro.

\- Feliz cumpleaños, Lou.

\- Feliz navidad, Harry, mañana, el año que viene y todas las navidades que sean. Ten siempre una feliz navidad, bonito, no importa qué, siempre habrá un motivo para ser feliz en navidad. Si no lo hay, puedes desearlo y luchar para que se haga realidad, tú haces que los milagros sucedan.

\- Te amo, Louis –declaró Harry antes de unir sus labios una vez más y para siempre.


End file.
